Generator Rex: A Valentine's Day Story sort of
by YellowAngela
Summary: I wanted to write a nice, sweet Valentine's Day Story for you all. Unfortunately, you're getting this. Hope you are at least entertained. Noah needs to get a date for Annie. Who is the poor sucker? Why is Rex worried? Sorry no HOLIX this time.


**So I wanted to write a Valentine's Story. Then as I wrote, it got longer and more convoluted until it became this monstrosity. But I don't really have time to try for another simple sweet Valentine's story so you are stuck with this. Sorry. Hope it at least entertains you.**

**Anyway, I really don't like OC's so after searching the wiki databanks for guys from Genrex, I found a guy for Annie. I know some of you really hate Cirex but I'm sorry, I follow canon. So I consider these pairing as canon: Holix, Cirex, Tuck/Cricket, Noah/Claire, and maybe Skwydd/Kenwyn. I feel like everyone else is fair game. Hence in my universe there is Beverly/Caesar, Calan/Valentina, and now Annie/Federico.**

**I do not own the characters.**

Rex was playing his Summo Slammers video game in his room in Providence when Noah walked in.

"Rex, I have a big problem!" Noah planted himself between Rex and the television.

Rex craned his neck to look around him so he could see what he was doing.

"Yeah, I have a problem too. I don't have x-ray vision." He scowled as he tried to play with Noah in the way.

Noah went over and pulled the plug on the TV.

"Yo, dude!" Rex glared at his friend. "That was so not cool!"

"Listen, I have more important problems than a video game!" Noah said desperately.

Rex thought briefly about kicking his friend out but he did look haggard… so he sighed and said, "What happened?"

"Valentine's coming up!" His voice squeaked.

"So?" Rex shrugged.

"I promised Claire I'd find a date for Annie for Valentine's Day." He groaned.

"Serious?" Rex gave Noah the stink eye before grabbing the plug from his hand, replugging it, and continuing his game.

"No, no, no! You have to help me." Noah begged.

"Dude! I have a girlfriend! Are you trying to get me killed?" Rex snapped.

"I'm not asking you to go out with Annie. I need your help to find a date for her!" Noah looked pleadingly at Rex.

"Like who? It's not like I'm a social butterfly being stuck here in Providence. You probably know more people than I do."

"But they all _know_ her." Noah emphasized the"know".

"Look, I don't know anyone, period." Rex resumed his game.

"What about Caesar?"

Rex almost choked. "Are you kidding? Besides weren't you upset that Claire was all like 'Oh, Caesar you're so cool for making those awesome machine of yours.'" Rex mimicked Claire.

"No, I'm secure in my relationship with Claire. I'm not threatened by her passing interest in his technological prowess." Noah sniffed.

"You've been reading those self-help books again, haven't you?" Rex said.

"Don't change the subject. Can you ask him? I don't want to be cling-free forever." Noah glared at his friend.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

0o0

Caesar looked at the two teenage boys. "You want me to do what now?"

"Please Caesar, you just need to go on one date with Annie."

"Why would I do that?" Caesar's brow furrowed.

"Because Noah promised his girlfriend he'd find her best friend a date for Valentine's." Rex said.

"That's nice but I still don't quite understand."

Rex sighed. "Noah wants you to go out with Annie because he promised Claire and he wants to win brownie points with his girlfriend."

"How quaint." Caesar remarked.

"So you'll do it?" Noah asked hopeful.

"No way, Jose. Didn't you tell me she's dangerous?" Caesar went back to his work as Noah's face fell. "By the way Rex, there's a letter from Abuela for you on the table."

Rex went over to the table and picked it up. He opened it and read its contents.

"Hey, Federico is coming! He got recruited by a team. He's going to finish up school here. That's great!" Rex beamed.

"Who's Federico?" Noah asked perking up.

"Oh, an old friend of mine. We use to play together as kids. Don't really remember it though."

"Cabeza de trapo*." Caesar noted.

"Shut up!" Rex said embarrassed.

"When is he going to be here?" Noah asked getting excited, ignoring the brothers' exchange.

Rex checked the letter. "He's coming tomorrow."

"That's just in time for Valentine's Day!"

Rex paused a moment and let what Noah was saying sink in.

"Oh no! You can't do that to poor Federico!" Rex protested when he realized what Noah was saying.

"What do you mean? She hasn't caused an accident in…" Noah looked up to think, "… days." He finished.

"You'll get the poor unsuspecting sap killed!" Rex cried.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Noah said.

"Are you kidding? I barely survive the blonde widow." Rex scoffed.

"Glad you were so concerned about me." Caesar muttered from his desk.

"You're different." Rex told Caesar who snorted divisively.

"If you're so worried, why don't you come along?" Noah suggested.

"What?" Rex looked at his friend.

"Yeah, we'll have a triple date." Noah said.

"Sounds good to me." Caesar smirked.

"Hey, stay out of this!" Rex said to his brother. He turned to Noah. "This is a bad idea."

"Rex, come on. We'll all be there to watch Federico. I get a date. Annie gets a date. You get to go out with Circe. What's the draw back?" Noah asked.

Rex opened his mouth to protest but realized he couldn't think of anything.

"I'll go call Circe." He grumbled pulling out his cell.

Noah hid a grin.

0o0

"Hola, mis amigos*." Federico greeted Rex and Caesar as they came to pick him up from the airport.

"Hola, Federico. How was your flight?" Caesar asked as he grabbed Federico's flight bag.

"Bueno. Good." Federico said. "I'm glad to be on the ground though."

They walked to get the rest of Federico's luggage. Caesar walked ahead. Rex fell in step with Federico.

"So Federico, it's going to be El Día del Amor* this weekend. Do you have any plans?" Rex asked nonchalantly.

"Como?* I just got to America. I don't know anyone." To Rex's surprise Federico blushed.

"You don't have a girlfriend do you?" Rex asked.

"No not really." Federico blushed again.

"Great! I have some good news for you." Rex said.

0o0

A bemused Federico stood next to Noah. Noah rung the doorbell. Rex and Circe were waiting in the limo.

"Who is this again?" Federico asked Noah.

"Annie, she's Claire's best friend." Noah explained for the umpteenth time.

"Is Annie or Claire my date?" Federico questioned him.

"Claire is my date. Annie is your date." Noah sighed.

Federico lapsed into silence. He reached out his hand to ring the doorbell again. Noah quickly slapped his hand away. Federico looked at Noah in surprise while holding his injured hand.

"Don't ring it again." Noah snapped.

"Is it an American thing?" Federico asked surprised rubbing his hand.

Noah decided not to answer. He's already had enough trouble with Rex and doorbells.

The door finally opened. Claire smiled at Noah who waved nervously.

"Annie, they're here." Claire called to her friend.

"Coming!" Came Annie's voice. They heard footsteps running. Annie appeared at Claire's elbow and then promptly tripped. Federico caught her.

"Oh, hi. Sorry. I'm so clumsy." She blushed as Federico set her on her feet.

"It's okay. " Federico was also blushing.

"Well, shall we go?" Noah asked offering Claire his arm. Claire smiled and took it. Federico and Annie looked at each other and followed the couple.

0o0

"Why are you so nervous?" Circe looked at Rex who was shaking his leg incessantly. They were sitting in the limo waiting for Noah and Federico to get Claire and Annie.

"Well, Annie has a way of nearly killing her dates. She's called the blonde widow." Rex said.

Circe raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you over exaggerating?"

Rex looked pointedly at her, "I am so not kidding. She nearly killed me the few times we were out."

Circe shot him a glare. The whole dating other girls was still a sore point with her. Rex, however, didn't notice.

"Here they come. We need to make sure Federico doesn't get killed." Rex said looking out the window.

Circe sighed. If Annie was as dangerous as Rex said, it wouldn't hurt to watch Federico's back. It wouldn't do to get the kid killed before he got a chance to play professional soccer.

The chauffer opened the limo door for the foursome. Rex and Circe scooted over to make room for them. Noah helped Claire in then sat next to her. Annie and Federico sat opposite them. When they were settled, the chauffer shut the door.

"So you're from Mexico?" Claire asked Federico.

"Sí, I mean yes." Federico said nervously wiping the palm of his hands on his pants.

There was awkward silence in the car.

"Federico got recruited by the local soccer team to play here." Rex said.

"Yeah, Noah told us. How do you like it here so far?" Claire asked Federico.

"Oh, it's very nice. I will be attending school with you to finish up my last year of high school."

"Hey that's great. I can show you around." Annie said enthusiastically.

"I would like that." Federico said shyly.

"Oh, I almost forgot can you take a picture of Federico and me?" Annie asked Rex while digging in her purse.

"Uh, sure." Rex agreed.

"Now where's that camera. Oh, here it is. It's stuck on something." Annie gave a yank and everything in her purse came flying out including a comb that flew out and smacked Rex in the nose.

"Oww!" Rex yelped as he clutched his now bleeding nose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Annie put her hand to her mouth, eyes wide with shock. "Let me help you." She grabbed some tissue from her bag and tried to get up to give it to him but she accidently stepped on her dress. Tripping, she fell. The camera that was still in her hand flew and hit Rex in his most sensitive spot. Rex doubled over in pain still clutching his nose.

Circe quickly took the tissue that Annie was trying to give Rex and helped stem the nose bleed.

Federico helped Annie back to her seat.

She looked sheepishly at Rex.

"I just made it worse didn't I?" She said ruefully.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked Rex.

"I'm fine." Rex said in a slightly higher voice than normal.

"I'll take that picture." Circe offered pulling the camera from Rex's lap.

After the picture, Circe handed the camera back to Annie. They rode in silence to the restaurant.

As they were walking in, Rex clutched Circe's arm.

"See, didn't I tell you?" He whispered.

"It was just an accident." Circe said in a low voice.

"We need to make sure Federico's safe." Rex hissed back.

_I think you should worry about yourself._Circe thought.

As Rex was walking in, Annie accidently let the door go… right into Rex's face.

"Oww, not again." Rex cried, voice muffled by his hands holding his again bleeding nose.

Finally, when Rex was cleaned up, the maitre de led everyone to their table.

Noah and Claire sat across from each other at one end of the table. After ordering they began a deep conversation about an up coming school science fair. Rex and Circe sat across from each other in the middle and Annie and Federico sat across each other at the other end. Girls sat on one side and boys on the other.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Annie asked Federico.

"I play a lot of soccer." Federico answered.

"Oh yeah, the whole professional soccer player thing." Annie blushed at the obvious answer.

"But I also like to see movies." Federico interjected.

"Yeah, like what?" Annie asked excitedly.

"Umm, Summo Slammers Parts 1 to 7." Federico admitted.

"Dude, me too." Rex held a hand up and Federico high-fived him.

Circe kicked Rex under the table.

Rex gave her a startled glance and saw her give an imperceptible shake of her head.

"But Federico probably also likes to watch more intellectual movies too, right Federico?" Rex said looking at Circe for approval. Circe rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't" Federico frowned.

More awkward silence followed.

Thankfully the food came. Claire was about to take a bite of her food when Federico batted it away. Everyone looked shocked.

"Senorita Claire, there is something not right about the food." He said seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked eyeing her plate of pasta.

To everyone's surprise Federico picked up her plate and started sniffing it.

"Flunitrazepam." He muttered.

"Gesundheit." Rex responded. Circe kicked him again.

Annie gasped. "That's a knock out drug. But it's nearly odorless."

"I know; I have a very sensitive sense of smell." Federico frowned at the food. "But who would do such a thing?"

Suddenly, Claire screamed as the waiter grabbed her and pulled her from her chair. Noah quickly got up to help but was knocked down by the busboy. The two men pulled out guns and aimed it at the group. The rest of the diners scrambled out of the restaurant or under their tables.

"Don't move or the red-head gets it." The waiter growled as he had Claire in a choke hold. Claire clutched at the man's arm struggling, trying to free herself.

"Dude, you're so not getting a tip." Rex snarled at the men.

Circe looked around. She noticed that they were standing right underneath a chandelier.

She concentrated hard until she felt a buzz of power flood through her. She opened her mouth and to let out her sonic blast.

"Claire!" Annie called out with fright. She moved towards her but tripped and pushed Circe whose sonic blast missed the chandelier and instead hit the busboy. He was blown back. The waiter was momentarily distracted. Claire took the opportunity to stomp on the man's instep. The waiter yelped and loosened his hold on Claire who twisted away. Noah rushed him and knocked the gun out of his hand. The waiter recovered and punched Noah who was knocked back. But then he had to face Rex who had formed his smack hands.

"Your move buddy." Rex punched one fist into another.

The man contemplated his next move. Unfortunately, Annie took that moment to accidently back into the light switch. The lights went out and the room was plunged into darkness. By the time Circe found the light switch the two would-be kidnappers were gone as was Claire.

"Arrghh!" Rex growled frustrated.

"We've got to find her!" Noah said frantically. "Who were they?"

"I can sniff her out." Federico volunteered.

"Really?" Annie looked at him intrigued.

"Sí, I still have a heighten sense of smell from the time I was a werewolf." Federico said sheepishly.

"You were a werewolf?" Annie asked wide-eyed.

Federico nodded embarrassed half expecting Annie to reject him.

"That… is… so… cool!" Annie squealed. "Werewolves are like the number three most awesome paranormal entity!"

"Well, actually, they're supernatural entities." Rex corrected her. Circe elbowed Rex.

"Number three? What are the other two?" Noah looked at Annie.

"Number two are ghosts and number one are vampires!" Annie said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone blinked at her. Federico was the only one who did not seem to notice her comment as he sniffed the air.

"This way." He ran into the kitchen. The gang followed him.

"Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me." The gang wiggled their way through the tight kitchen avoiding the cooks who shouted at them to get out.

Federico burst out into the alleyway behind the restaurant. He held his head up and sniffed again.

"Over here." He ran down towards the street. Once in the open he sniffed left and right. He ran to the right. He was quick. The others had to hustle to keep up.

"Why… do… you… think… they… took… Claire?" Noah huffed as they ran after Federico.

"Dunno" Rex was trying to conserve his air.

"I… think… this…has… to…do…with…her…dad." Annie panted out the answer.

"What?" Noah asked surprised.

"Yeah…her…dad…has…been… working… on… a… breakthrough… in… some… drug." Annie was breathing hard.

Everyone was getting out of breath. When Federico stopped they all collapsed on the ground. Federico turned around and looked at them in surprise.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Can't… keep… running… so… much." Noah gasped.

"There's got to be a better way." Rex got up and formed his rex ride. "Okay, kids don't try this at home."

0o0

They must have been quite a sight. Federico was sitting on the handle bars of Rex's bike. Circe was sitting in front of Rex while Noah and Annie clung to him on the back. Federico pointed the direction while Rex followed it. Circe tried to slink down far enough as to not block Rex's view.

"So you were saying about Claire's dad?" Noah yelled above the noise.

"Professor Bowman is doing some major drug research and recently made some discovery. I heard Claire say that rival companies are after it." Annie yelled back.

"So you think this has to do with that?" Noah felt his voice straining.

"Could be."

Finally, Rex stopped in front of an…

"Another abandoned warehouse?" Rex groaned. "Why can't the bad guys ever hide out at anyplace cool like an arcade or the mall?"

"Shhh." Circe shushed him. She carefully scouted the area. "There's two ways in and out- the front entrance and the back. We should split up and surround them."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Rex formed his smack hands.

"Wait, shouldn't we contact the police to do this?" Federico asked.

"Come on, I can handle two little kidnappers." Rex scoffed. "Besides they'll take too long to get here." With that he ran at the front door.

Circe rolled her eyes. She looked at Noah. "You better go help him."

As Noah ran over to help Rex, Circe turned to Federico and Annie. "We're going the back way." From under her dress she pulled out two guns one strapped to each leg. She handed one to Federico and one to Annie. She had a moment of hesitation with Annie but it wouldn't be fair to leave her unarmed.

"Do you know how to use these?" She asked. Annie vigorously nodded her head. Federico was a little less sure so Circe showed him.

"Point, aim, cock, pull the trigger. Understand?" Circe explained.

Federico nodded then looked at Circe. "What about you?"

"Built in weapon." She pointed at her mouth with a smile. She just hoped it worked when she needed it.

They approached the back. They heard fighting inside.

"Sounds like they started the party without us." Circe frowned.

"Cover me." She told Annie and Federico as she kicked down the back door.

Circe ran in and took cover behind some pillars. She peered over the side. Claire was tied to a chair while Rex was fighting off a man in a robot suit. Noah was holding off the other man who had a knife. Circe debated her next move. She could free Claire while the two kidnappers were distracted or she could help Noah who looked like he needed some.

Before she had a chance to make up her mind, however, Annie came running firing at the robot. Unfortunately, the bullets bounced off the metal and ricocheted around the room. Rex formed his smack hands to block off the stray bullets. Noah and the man he was fighting hit the floor.

"Annie! Stop!" Federico told her alarmed.

Annie stopped. "Opps." She said embarrassed.

Fortunately, one of the stray bullets hit Claire's rope. It frayed enough that Claire was able to break through her restraints. She quickly untied her feet. Circe met up with her and helped her to the back of the warehouse.

The robot noticed and came after them. Rex formed his blaster caster and wrapped his whip around him. The robot turned around and pulled the whip. Rex went flying towards the robot who then punched him. Rex flew backwards with his build falling apart. He slid on the floor and finally stopped when he crashed into some boxes. The robot then went after Claire and Circe. Circe handed Claire over to Federico and Annie.

"Get her out of here and contact Providence." She yelled at them as she tossed them her cell phone.

"What about you?" Federico asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me. Built in weapon remember? Now go!"

The three took off.

Circe turned back to hold off the robot. She concentrated and tried to build power in her body. However, the robot came too fast. She did a back flip to avoid its fist that came crashing down. She concentrated again and managed a weak sonic blast that made the robot stagger a little. It immediately regained its balance and walked menacingly towards her.

Circe tried again but didn't have enough time to build up power. She was about to turn and run when Rex stabbed it from behind with his BFS. Sparks flew from the robot. Suddenly the upper part of the robot started to spin. Rex went around and around. It then stopped just as sudden and Rex was flung straight through the warehouse. Rex got up from the debris rather unsteadily holding his head. The robot pulled out the remaining piece of BFS protruding from its chest. It ran at Rex and did a flying jump.

"Look out!" Circe yelled but it was too late. Rex's eyes went wide as the robot foot came flying at him. It made contact with his face. Rex rolled and bounced on the ground. He was nearly spent. The robot was tougher than he thought.

Rex pushed himself up. He spit out some blood from a cut in his mouth.

The robot seized Rex's neck and began squeezing. Rex gasped as its grip tightened.

Anger built up in Circe. No one messes with her boyfriend! She felt a rush of energy and… a sonic blast ripped right through the robot. Rex saw his chance. He formed his smack hands and gripped the robot's shoulders. He flipped it over his head. When it landed the front popped open. Rex pulled the now unconscious man from the robot suit and dropped him on the ground.

Circe ran to him and gave him a hug. Rex was a little surprised but returned her hug.

"Well, I'm glad that's over. Now do you believe me about Annie?" Rex said.

Circe looked at him, "Well, she's a bit clumsy but I don't think we can blame everything that happened tonight on her. And I don't think Federico got a single scratch on him."

"Yeah, how fair it that? I'm not even going out with her but I still get the lumps." Rex complained.

"Thanks for checking in on me." A voice grumbled from the warehouse door.

Rex and Circe spun around. Noah! He was cut and bleeding but he dragged the other kidnapper over and dropped him on the floor next to his accomplice.

"Valentine's was a bust." He groaned. "I'll be lucky if Claire ever talks to me again."

"Noah, none of this is your fault. Why would Claire be mad at you?" Rex looked at him.

"I should have been able to protect her." Noah sighed.

"Hey, Noah, you went above and beyond. Any girl would be lucky to have a boyfriend like you." Circe told him.

"Except you. Because you're with me." Rex pointed out.

"Like I said she's a lucky girl." Circe said to Noah.

"Hey." Rex muttered not sure if it was an insult or not.

Suddenly a scout ship landed. The door opened and some agents came out followed by Claire, Annie and Federico. The agents took the kidnappers into custody. Claire ran to Noah and threw her arms around him.

"Oh my gosh, are you all right? I'm so sorry. Did they hurt you?" She babbled almost in tears.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Are you all right?" He asked a bit bewildered.

"I'm sorry Noah. This is my fault. It has to do with what my dad's working on and some people are desperate to get their hands on it. I didn't want to drag you or my friends into this." Claire was starting to cry.

"Hey, no. I want to be dragged into whatever you're in. I mean I want to be there for you no matter what it is." Noah was floundering for the right words. But he seemed to be saying the right things because Claire's face broke into a smile. She hugged him again and this time Noah hugged back.

Finally, he was no longer cling-free.

Circe gently nudged Rex who looked at her. She nodded her head towards the scout ship. Rex looked. He noticed that Federico was holding Annie's hand. He looked back at Circe who smiled at him. He put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

All in all not a terrible night… although he's going to have an awful lot of bruises in the morning.

And deep down, he still blamed Annie.

**Cabeza de trapo*=rag heads**

**Hola, mis amigos*=Hello, my friends**

**El Día del Amor*=Valentine's Day**

**Como?*= How or What?**

**Yeah so I'm not a big fan of Valentines Day. I like the idea of a day to celebrate love of all kinds but really its been hijacked and over-commercialized. Anyway, I'm celebrating Valentines Day by taking my son to cooking class and doing the laundry.****Woo hoo. Hope yours is better.**

**God Bless.**


End file.
